


In an old car from Kansas

by flipflopfish (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Big Brother Dean, Cold Oak, Cute Kids, Drunk John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mention of a sad Sam, Premonition, Sonny is awesome, Swearing, Teenchester, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flipflopfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not a major douche-bag to begin with. But, that doesn't mean he won't yell. It definitely doesn't mean some things aren't best kept secret.<br/>As John finds out a little truth the boys hid from him he starts turning into a major dickbag. Dean does what's best for Sammy.<br/>Sonnys is pretty epic, Bobby's as awesome as always.<br/>Rated Teen but there are mentions of abuse (not exactly detailed) and some strong language. I did try to refrain from too much swearing. I succeeded by my regular standards, you may disagree.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing important. Characters etc aren't mine. Please don't sue me.

"In an old car from Kansas with a trunk full of knives,  
Lived two little boys with incredible lives,  
Side by side they shared their bread,  
They brushed their teeth and went to bed.

They smiled at the good,  
Frowned at the bad.

And often, they were very, very sad.

They left many houses.  
And they stayed out of sight  
As they left many towns  
Leaving late at night

the smallest one,  
was Sammy-"

"You mean the bestest one, righ'?" Sam interjected. 

"Shut up, Sam. I'm making up a story. I gotta think in silence."  
Dean, despite having lost his train of thought, continued the tale-

"One day a long, long time ago..."

"This isn't how it goes, Dee!"

"It is now. Shut up, Squirt"

"...long, long, long time ago Sammy decideeeed heee waaasssss......." Dean glanced out the window, begining to struggle for inspiration. He saw his father, a hunter, and remembered an old picture book. This would do as inspritation. Grinning, the sandy haired pre-teen continued. "He was going on a bear hunt! He was gonna catch a big one! He wasn't scared"

Shit, he'd forgotten the rest. Improvisation time!  
Dean pulled his baby brother onto his lap. "Uh-uh! A tickle monster. A BIG HORRIBLE TICKLE MONSTER" Dean attacked Sam.


	2. Chapter 1- Shtriga

Chapter 1.

Location: Fitchburg, Wisconsin.  
Date: March 30th 2006.  
Case: Children are falling critically ill with an unknown sickness. All showing same symptoms. Creature suspected to be the shtriga who slipped away from the Winchester's at Fort Douglas a few years ago.

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean had a date.  
Sam was tired and hungry.  
John was hunting.  
Dean had spent the day researching before he and his father concluded it was most likely a shtriga, for this Sammy was stroppy. He'd spent the day cooped up in a library against his will and leaning on his big brothers legs, being shushed by the mean old librarian if he so much as sniffed. A stroppy Sammy wasn't something Dean felt like dealing with. He had a headache from all the research. And, since John'd suspected from the start it was a shtriga they'd taken it in turns to spend the nights up on guard duty watching over Sam. Last night had been Dean's turn. His father thought he knew where he could catch the creature tonight and, since he now knew it was a shtriga, chances were would hunt it tonight. Leaving Dean to face another sleepless night, after he faced his baby brother. To be honest, all he wanted to do was get ready for this date. But, duty called. Quite literally in this case.  
"Dean 'm hungry!" Sam yelled from his position. He was slumped on the end of their bed watching a repeat of Thundercats.  
Dean poured two glasses of milk and pulled the pan of spaghetti o's off the hob.  
"Good 'cause your dinner's ready. How's spaghetti o's sound?"  
Sam grunted. He'd had spaghetti o's for lunch and dinner for four days straight now. Half his mind engrossed by the television the most the other half his mind yelling at him to sleep, he didn't have much brain power left over to argue properly with Dean right now.  
"You know maybe I'm confussing hungry with tired". Sam flopped back on the bed just to have his stomach betray him with a loud grumble.  
Sam had to be really tired if he was willing to half admit it that way Dean thought as crossed from the kitchenette to the lounge-cum-sleep area. Placing his hands under Sam's armpits he scooped him off the bed and begun to carry him over to the table. 

Dean was gonna be late and didn't want to be kicked by Sam.  
Sam was tired, hungry and struggling sleepily against his brother's hold.  
John was hunting.  
"Sam, stop it willya?" Dean asked.  
"Lemme go, you stoopid jerk. I c'n walk" Sam replied. The mispronunciation of one of his favourite insults, 'stupid', alerting Dean to exactly how tired his kid brother was.  
"When'd you learn to kick so hard 'nyways? It ain't fair kid. You're five and you kick harder than most kids my age" He tried the approach of easy banter. If he could keep the kid calm and get him to bed then he could go on his date.  
"Lemme go!" Sam screeched right next to his brother's ear. Maybe, if he could scream that loud, he wasn't as tired as Dean thought.  
Now at the table Dean glared at his brother. He then bent a little at the knee so he wouldn't hurt him too much and let go of his brother, dropping him to the floor.  
"Dean!" Sam shrieked. The youngster was definitely awake now this injustice had been done on him.  
"What? You wanted me to let you go" Dean smirked. Teasing him was probably not the best way to keep Sam calm. But hey, Dean had to get his kicks somehow.  
"Bu- You dropped me stoopid. It hurt."  
Dean smiled at Sam and hoisted him back up onto his hip.  
" Whatever wuss. You want your dinner now or are you too tired?" Sam shrugged in reply. Taking that as a yes Dean sat Sam in a chair and prepared him a bowl of spaghetti o's and placed that and the milk in front of him. Sam looked unimpressed by the food in front of him.  
"When's dad gonna get back?"  
"I dunno. He only left this afternoon. Late tomorrow evening maybe, if you're lucky" Dean sipped his own milk and tried not to feel hurt that his Dad deemed him too young for this hunt. Dean would happily skip his date for this. He knew the great John Winchester was perfectly capable of hunting alone, but backup was always a good idea and a shtriga had outsmarted them before and slipped away. What if this one intended to do more than run from them?  
"When tomorrow?"  
"I dunno Sam-o. Now eat your dinner"  
"I'm sick of scabetti-ohs."  
"Well - You're the one who wanted 'em!" Sam hadn't wanted them. Dean didn't blame the kid really. He'd was pretty sure a balanced diet should contain more than a can of spaghetti o's in each hand yet that and a box of cereal was all he had to feed Sam right now.  
"I want lucky charms!"  
Of course he did. They tasted better.  
"There's no more lucky charms" Dean lied. It was easier sometimes.  
"I saw the box!" This clearly wasn't a sometimes.  
"Okay, maybe there is but there's only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet." He knew he was in for a long night once he returned from his date and sometimes Lucky Charms made everything better. But, Sam dammit. He was putting on the puppy dog eyes and Dean realised he had two options. Handle a temper tantrum or hand over the cereal. Option two sounded best right now so, placing the spaghetti o's aside for himself later, he placed the near empty cereal box and milk bottle in front of his brother and turned to search for another bowl.  
He had his back to Sam for about ten seconds but by the time he'd turned around the kid had located the toy and was holding it out to him.  
"D'you want the prize?"  
And there it was, a typical Sam gesture that could melt the toughest of tough to melt hearts.  
Dean grinned and shook his head. Sure he wanted to be helping his dad right now but Sammy needed someone to look after him and give him Lucky Charms and if the kid was gonna insist on being that damn cute. Well, Dean decided that maybe looking after him wasn't the worst job in the world. It wasn't Sam's fault he was only five and this Shtriga thing was preying on kids.  
All Dean had to do was get the kid to bed and he could go to the arcade to meet Lucy as planned. 

Dean could maybe pull on a clean shirt for his date and turn up at a reasonable time...if he could just get Sammy sorted.  
Sam was getting ready for bed.  
John was hunting.  
"A sailor went to sea sea sea tuh see what he could see see see" Sam sang in the godawful way most kids have mastered.  
"Sammy kid, less then half an hour ago you were half zoned out on the bed. What's with the whole being awake now thing?" Dean picked his brother up from the floor where'd he'd been dancing around his feet and sat him next to sink. Sam shrugged.  
"Buuuuhhhhht all the he could see see see" Sam accepted an offered toothbrush off Dean.  
"Was the bottom of the deep blue- mph!" Dean controlled Sam's hand for him. Placing the toothbrush in his brothers mouth and cutting Sam off mid line. Sam frowned at Dean's actions and continued to protest as Dean moved the brush over his milk teeth for him.  
"Dng yuh canht jutsht-" Sam shoved Dean's arm away and coughed toothpaste foam over him.  
"Ewwie I swallowed some!"  
"Ewwie I'm now covered in more than some" Dean looked disgusted as he wiped the frothy dribble off his t-shirt. "Aww man, Sam that's really gross. I smell all minty now" Dean moaned. Now he would need a clean shirt and jeans before his date.  
"You mean you actually smell good now" his little brother said, smug at his own come back.  
"I always smell better than you, squirt, so I wouldn't go saying stuff like that. Anyway you alright there bud? Ain't gonna go choking on toothpaste on me are ya?" Sam was still coughing a little so Dean thought he'd ask even though he could guess it probably Sam messing about.  
"Nah don' feel like it" Sam said before suppressing a yawn. Once again his body realised he was just five years old, he hadn't slept much the night before and it was now 7:30pm.  
"C'mon then, little man. You've been up since six this morn'n. Finish up your teeth and lets get you to bed." Once again Dean handed Sam the toothbrush and whilst his brother brushed his teeth he turned his attention to removing tiny socks from tiny feet.  
"You done?" Dean asked Sam, gesturing at the toothbrush. "'Kay. Rinse" Sam listened and cupped water from the tap Dean had turned on and swilled out his mouth.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, squirt?"  
"My breath smells nicer than you do even though you got toothpaste on you" Sam said, giggling as he stood up on the counter. He grabbed Dean's head, holding it still as he could, and breathed in his big brothers face. Dean scrunched his face up looking disgusted.  
"I'm not so sure about that, dude. Smells a bit like rotten eggs to me"  
"Liar"  
"Am not"  
"You is too"  
"Shut up. I'm oldest. I say I ain't a liar, I ain't a liar. Got it, squirt?"  
"Not a squirt. Look Dean, I'm as talls you" Sam gestured at their almost even height. Dean grabbed his waist and swung him to sit on his shoulders.  
"And now you're taller. But the second your feet touch that floor, you'll be a squirt again"  
"No I-" Sam yawned. "Won't"  
"Dude. If I say it then it's true. It's like a law, whatever I say is true"  
"Shudduhp. It ain't"  
"Is too. Now bed, little man, you can have a bath tomorrow. Sleep time now. You gotta get up early tomorrow so you can annoy me, alright?"  
"'M not tired" Sam yawned and went to speak again only to have another yawn get in the way.  
"Since Dad's out, will you go to sleep if I let you have his bed? Aaaalllll to yourself. No sharing with me and my snoring?"  
"Mayyybbeeee" Sam replied in a tone that implied he meant definitely. Bribery. Works like a charm. 

Dean was late but at least he had clean clothes on.  
Sam was sleeping.  
John was hunting.  
Dean had been the chief babysitter of Sam most nights for the past five years. He knew he wouldn't get a night off by asking John for one, and he didn't really even want a night off. He just wanted the chance to do a normal thing for a 12 year old. Dean shrugged on his jacket and figured the salt lines would suffice as they were. The shtriga was supposedly snacking on a kid right across town tonight so, leaving a switchblade on the bedside cabinet (just in case Sam needed it. He knew not to touch it otherwise), Dean left the room happy that Sam was safe and wondered if Lucy would mind him leaving early in Sam woke up. 

Dean was finally on his date.  
Sam was sleeping in the motel.  
John wasn't hunting.  
John Winchester was a little drunk. Actually, to tell the god honest truth, he was pissed. The damn Shtriga had gone again. Every time he hunted it (three times now. But, only twice as far as Dean was concerned) it caught wind of him and left. How the hell was he meant to kill it if it kept doing that? Tonight the monster was meant to be at some little boy's house. The boy was around Sam's age and the monster had had his brother the night before. Of course, John missed his shot, scared it away. Again. Last time he'd done this the thing had skipped town. So, figuring the town was safe for the night, John found the nearest bar and drank. Because, well, that's what hunters did. Or so he'd been told. Then again, he couldn't remember really what he'd been told. He had been drunk at the time. Now, only an hour later John decided that this was getting expensive and he'd be best off buying whiskey at an off-license and drinking at the motel. With that thought slowly, drunkly leaving his brain, he stumbled up and out the door onto the town's Main Street.  
Dean Winchester cursed this town for being so small. The grocery store, arcade, bar and everything were all in one big street. It was more of a fancy village than a town. He stepped out the arcade with his date, Lucy, and almost passed out in panic. His Dad had spotted him from across the road as he left the bar. Dean dropped Lucy's hand, stood, stared and panicked. His dad wasn't hunting, he'd been drinking. Something had gone wrong. The shtriga wasn't dead. Unless? Maybe the hunt was over? Could the shtriga have shown up early and been killed already? Dean snorted. Luck didn't tend to favour the Winchester's that way.  
John turned to yell at the idiot he almost walked straight into and caught sight of someone familiar across the street. Dean. Dean was stood there with some girl. That meant Sam was alone. Sammy! Sam was alone and the shtriga was lose. Now he was two kinds of pissed and a tiny bit terrified.  
Dean saw the look on his father's face and ran. Date be damned. His dad was either mad because he'd ignored an order to stay with Sam or mad because he'd ignored an order to stay with Sam and the shtriga was loose.  
Guess which scenario he considered worse.


	3. Chapter 2- Nightime Visitor

Chapter 2.

Location: Fitchburg, Wisconsin.  
Date: March 30th 2006.  
Case: Children are falling critically ill with an unknown sickness. All showing same symptoms. Creature suspected to be the shtriga who'd slipped away from the Winchesters at Fort Douglas a few years ago.

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Little Sammy Winchester lay in his bed sleeping when he was woken by the slam of a door.  
"D'n?" Sam guessed his brother was to blame. His Dad got mad at Dean a lot for slamming doors. Dean wasn't answering.  
"Dean!?" Sam tried again, yelling this time, yet even with the increase in volume he failed to get an answer. He huffed a little before turning to lay on his side as he once again slipped away to sleep. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean was running, cursing, angry at himself for leaving Sam.  
John had sobered up upon seeing Dean. Yet still, he drove like a madman. His baby boy was unprotected and the monster was lose and he'd be damned to let another member of his family die.  
Sam was woken again not long after he's fallen asleep. This time it was the thump of a body near the window that disturb him. He didn't know why but the sound scared him. It didn't sound his Dad or Dean tripping over something. He screwed his eyes tight shut and curled up more under the covers. He made his breathing deep and even like he did when he was tired and pretended to sleep so Dean would carry him. He lay there trying to fall back into his dreams with the hope they'd be nice and free of scary thumps. The shtriga crossed the room.  
The shtriga was hungry. It hadn't eaten tonight because that hunter from Fort Douglas had interrupted it. As irritating as that was, it pleased the shtriga to see the hunter still wasn't a good enough shot to take on something like itself. It almost laughed. Oh how gleeful it was to think that the hunter was sloppy enough to let it know where he kept his own boys hidden. The shtriga would get revenge for what the hunter had tried to do and the hunter wouldn't be able to stop him. The first thing the shtriga had done after fleeing from the hunter was come to the motel. It waited for the best time. When the eldest had left, it eased the window open and climbed in. It dropped the floor with a small thud. It knew not to waste time. It was old, so very old. It no longer remembered it's human name. It had had years of practise doing this. It was one of the first from Albania and had been all over the world, never getting caught. It moved, glided, across the room to the boy and pushed his hair from his face. Such a young face it thought as it grinned. It always did enjoy watching the youth vanish from a face with the childs life. It was very hungry. This town was its first in a while and it hadn't had its fair share yet. It was dinner time now. The shtriga bent closer and began to feed.  
Sam didn't know what was happening. He'd shut his eyes so he couldn't see and his heart beat had sped up so the blood rushing around him was all he could hear. He felt something push his fringe away. He wanted to open his eyes to see if it was his Dad back early. His Dad kept going on and on about getting him a hair cut. The hand felt different. Too much finger running through his hair, not enough palm catching gently against his forehead. Sam wanted to open his eyes to see who it was and found he couldn't. He went to open his mouth to scream for Dean. He was shocked to find his mouth already hung lose and something was coming out it. It wasn't a scream though. It felt different. Warmer than the air from his lungs and denser too. His eyes really wouldn't open, he tried hard to get them too but decided he must have screwed them shut too tight earlier. This was really scary. His eyelids felt heavier than normal. Remembering how he would pull back his Dad or Dean's eyelids to wake them up sometimes, Sam decided to see if that worked. The hand from his head was gone and he couldn't sense anyone nearby so it must be safe to move. If his body let him. His arms were stuck. He was more than scared now. He couldn't move anything and the more he tried the tireder he got and the stuff was still coming out his mouth and there was a weird white light somewhere past his eyelids that was getting dimmer now as his body got heavier and harder to feel. Sam was asleep again, too tired to fight anymore. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean took shortcuts and made it back to the motel just as his father swung the car around a corner and into the parking lot. He could see lights through all the windows of their room. Dean knew he'd only left on the kitchen light and the motels bulbs didn't cast the strange white glow he could see forcing its way through the curtains. He ran faster.  
John 'parked' the car as fast as he could and didn't bother to reach into the back for the sawn-off he had loaded with consecrated iron rounds. He knew what was causing the unnatural white glow that could be seen from his motel room. He knew he had to get in there quick. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Little Sammy Winchester lay in his bed sleeping when the motel door slammed hard into the wall and the brother he'd called for earlier filled its frame and reached for his gun. Sam didn't stir but the shtriga hissed and reared, angered by this interruption. Dean cocked the gun and the shtriga stopped hissing and was about to begin thanking whatever deity was listening for sending the second hunters son to it to feed off when the hunter appeared behind him.  
John ran to stand behind Dean, no way would this thing touch one of his boys let alone the two of them.  
"Get out of the way!" He yelled. Dean was stood in the doorway, gun raised and gaping, blocking John from entering the room. Dean ducked. Not good enough. He needed Dean to move if he was to get the best shot, but this would have to do. He aimed his pistol and fired shot after shot knowing none would truly affect the creature and almost collapsed with relief as the shtriga turned and fled the room, shattering the window in its haste. Stumbling across his eldest son he ran to Sam's side and pulled the child from the bed and into his arms.  
"Sammy. Sam. Sammy" John crooned in the voice he used to use for Dean's lullabies. This time he didn't want to lull his son to sleep but draw him from his dreams. The shtriga can't have had long enough to harm his baby enough to require a trip to the hospital. Sam was a Winchester. He wasn't like the other kids. He had enough life in him to survive almost anything. He brushed Sam's fringe from his face. His son stirred.  
"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You OK?"  
Sam remembered nothing of the shtriga but a hand on his forehead and a light. He woke now to a different hand on his forehead, the dim glow of the kitchen light and his fathers voice. Confused as to why he could remember being scared and sleepy as he was being woken once again he shifted in John's arms.  
" Yeah Dad, wha's goin' on?" Sam wondered how he'd ended up being cradled like this, it's not like he was a baby or anything.  
"You all right?" John asked again, this was his baby boy. He had to double check. He couldn't be too careful about this stuff and sometimes his boys lied.  
Sam rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to his father trying to steal his body heat.  
John stayed crouched on the balls of his feet gently swaying back and forth as much as he could without over balancing. Once certain Sam was really okay he slowly manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position and began to process what had happened tonight. He was angry. He had missed his shot tonight and Sam had almost been hurt because of that! Sam who'd been home alone was targeted by something John should've killed! Sam had been home alone. Sam had been home alone. Sam shouldn't have been alone. Dean should have been with him! John turned to glare at his eldest.  
"What happened?"  
Dean had left when he'd been told to stay and ducked slightly when he'd been told to move. He had been taught in the past few years to always obey orders. Yet, he completely ignored one tonight and almost cost his brother his health at best, his life at worst. Dean hadn't moved from his position crouching in the doorway since his Dad shot the shtriga. He knew his father was mad at him and willed his brain to think of an answer to the question. Any answer. This hesitation wasn't helping him.  
"I -- I -- I just went out." He knew he'd begged his brain for any answer but c'mon! That was a bad answer.  
"What!?"  
"Just for a second. I'm sorry."  
"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!" John was furious now and was struggling to keep his voice calm. Yelling might upset Sam. He knew Dean had left the room but somehow hearing him admit it made things worse. And, as if being sorry changed things! John was sorry Mary'd died but would hardly bring her back to life. If something had happened to Sam it wouldn't matter if Dean was sorry or not.  
"Why did you go?"  
Dean stood and ground the toe of his boot awkwardly into the carpet as he answered.  
"I had a date"  
"You shouldn't be getting involved with the locals" John's voice had gone startlingly low in his attempt to not yell. Sam began to shift uneasily in his arms anyway. John ran a hand over Sam's hair and made a shh-ing noise to soothe him. Dean watched his father soothe his Sam and quietly shut the front door.  
"Dean-" John began. Dean what? I'm disappointed you left your brother? I'm angry you ignored an instruction? John was more than just angry. He was furious, seething, amazed Dean could be so stupid. And it wasn't just Dean he was angry at. He was angry at himself for failing to kill this creature so many times. He was angry at the shtriga for existing. On top of his anger John was something else too. Something that didn't have a name to his knowledge. It was the feeling that felt like his skeleton belonged on the outside and he should scratch through his skin to retrieve it. At the same time it felt as though his stomach was collapsing in on itself half it's contents coming back up his throat whilst the other half seeped through his stomach's lining and contaminated the rest of his body with bile and booze.  
Dean shook his head to clear the shock from it so he could use his fathers silence to desperately try and reason his way out of some of the trouble he was in.  
"Dad, I swear I wasn't going to be gone long. I really like this girl and I knew Sam was gonna be alone. I was gonna cut the date short. I would've been gone for a couple hours maybe. I left Sam a knife and a phone. I checked all the locks an-"  
"Stop. Just stop Dean. I don't care if you weren't going to be gone long. You ignored an order! You left your brother alone and vulnerable. He's five, Dean!" Sam tried to push out of his fathers hold when he started to yell. If people were going to be loud he was going to hide under his pillow and muffle them. "He can't fight a shtriga with a knife when he's half asleep! I can't kill one with a gun! Sam would never have managed!" Sam managed to break through his dads arms and fell off his lap onto the floor. "He could've been hospitalised for this De-!"John took a second to register the fact Sam had gone and by the time he went to pick him back up Dean had crossed the room in a couple of strides and scooped his brother into his own arms and was now holding him with one arm and pressing his brothers head into his neck whilst he murmured in his ear, telling him to back to sleep.  
"Give him here. You don't deserve him now. You didn't want him earlier. Would've preferred to play arcade games with some whore in training." John's voice had gone quiet again as he prised Sam away from Dean. Sam whimpered quietly and fisted his hands around thin air as he tried to grab for Dean. Dean had been quiet and whispered in his ear whilst his father yelled.  
Dean had been trying not to react to his fathers yelling in fear of spurring him on. But, how dare he take his Sam from his arms whilst accusing him of not wanting to care for his brother. He loved looking after Sam. Sammy was his baby brother and Dean would do anything for him. He had just needed a break. Something his father wouldn't understand as he hardly ever bothered to look after either of them anymore. Sure John did what he could to protect them from bad guys, taught them how to fight and run fast, but John'd never gave Sam the last of the lucky charms or let him stay up just another half hour whilst a program finished on TV. He wouldn't remember if Sam rathered blue, red or green sweets these days. Dean didn't mind that John forgot little stuff like that. He minded that John was taking Sam off him. It was his dad who didn't deserve to comfort him, he'd given that job to Dean over four years ago.  
Feeling like a child who'd tried their best to be good but still wasn't allowed the candy bar promised for good behaviour, Dean said something he'd probably regret.  
"I don't deserve him? He's not something I get for being a good son, Dad. He's my responsibility and I look after him 24/7 and I deal with the tears and tantrums because you're the one who's drinking or researching or doing god knows what instead of looking after him! You don't get to act the concerned parent because a creature you should've killed attacked him when you couldn't care less a few months ago he jumped off a shed and broke his arm!"  
Sam rubbed the arm he'd broken and again tried to escape his father's hold only to have John tighten his grip around his waist.  
"You think I don't regret missing another shot!? And I did care he broke his arm. I didn't act like it because the kid wouldn't stop crying it was annoying me. I had a hangover"  
"Didn't stop you yelling at him"  
"Dad I wan'down" Sam announced, his dad's grip was starting to hurt.  
"Which made him cry more" John ignored Sam.  
"Of course it fucking did! He's five!"  
"Don't swear at me, boy. Have I taught you nothing about respect. If your brother picks up on that language I'll know who blame."  
"Yourself, sir. You're the one who swears when I stitch you up after hunts and you monitor what he watches on TV even less than I do."  
"And that makes me a bad father does it? Do you know why you stitch me up after hunts? It's because hunting is dangerous and I get hurt. Yet still I hunt. I do it to protect you and your brother. How many parents do you know who do that, Dean!?"  
"I didn't say that. Sam and I appreciate what you do for us. Just don't say I don't deserve to look after my brother like I have a choice or like I would ever chose not to"  
"You did chose not to! You went on a goddam dare instead! You should have been here looking after him"  
"Well you should've been here too! The hunt was over for the night. You knew the shtriga was out there, so why didn't you come home and help protect him!?"  
"'Scuse me, sir. I wanna go on the floor now please." Sam tried to use his best manners. Dean said people are more likely to listen if you're polite and charm them.  
"Oh don't try and blame me for this, Dean. I thought he was safe with you. He should've been safe with you. I was relaxing after a hunt gone wrong"  
"I went on a date like other kids do! And I went so I could relax from raising a kid because you won't do it!"  
"It's not that hard to raise someone."  
"How would you know? You ran off when you found out Mom was having Sam and I didn't even notice you'd left. Mom raised me. You just chucked a ball about with me when you felt like it."  
"Get out." John wasn't taking this crap from his son. Bad enough he got it off other hunters. He was a perfect adequate father! "I'll see if it's really so hard to look after a five year old. You go apologise to that girl you abandoned and stay gone for a few hours if you know what's good for you"  
"Daddy I wan' Dean now." Again, no one seemed to hear Sam.  
"No, Dad. That's not fair! Not after what happened tonight. I need to make sure Sam's okay."  
"I said out! You may you're big and strong but you're still my little boy and I will bend you over and belt you if that's what it takes to get you to listen. You've already ignored one order tonight so shape up your act and behave!"  
"Let me put Sam back to bed and I'll go"  
Sam leaned towards Dean, eager to have his brother back.  
"No, Dean"  
"Well watch him. Look at how you're holding him, he'll fall out your arms if he leans further."  
John readjusted his hold on Sam "I'm not an idiot. Now go"  
Dean went. He was angry at his dad but it was 9:45 the guy'd been drinking for probably an hour before Dean saw him and Dean'd be damned if he tried to reason with John. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

"Sam, shut up!"  
"NO" Sam screamed before continuing his crying.  
"What the hell's the matter with you!?" John grabbed Sam who was sat stubbornly by the door and picked him up and dumped him at the top end of the boys' bed.  
"I wan-" Sam sucked in a breath "I wan' Dean baaack. You made him go and you yelled and now he's gone and I wanna say goodnigh'!"  
"Well Dean doesn't want you! He wants some girl so go to sleep and he'll be back by tomorrow"  
Sam let out a frustrated scream. "Don' lie! Dean's my best friend which means he definitely wanna say g'nigh'"  
"Don't call me a liar, Sam." John rubbed a hand across his forehead. He could see why Dean wanted to relax so much. Forty minutes in and John was willing to give raising a werewolf a go as it'd probably be easier. "C'mon. If you're not tired we can go for a walk. See if that'll wear you out"  
"We walk tuh Dean?" Sam stopped his bawling and sat up straighter.  
"Sure. Whatever. Get your coat."  
Thirty minutes later and John realised how bad he'd gotten at parenting. He kept the boys as safe as he could and was trying to teach them discipline but he was currently considering giving Sam slightly more than the recommended dose of drowsy cough syrup when the walk was over just to get him to sleep.  
"My feeeeet hurt" Sam complained.  
"Are you tired?" John could only hope.  
"No."  
"Then don't complain"  
"But I'm cold"  
"Christ alive, kid. A second ago it was your feet now you're cold. We've been walking for a half hour! Grow up willya? I can't help you out here unless you agree to go to bed when we get back"  
"Bu' we ain't seen Dean yet"  
"We're not going to!"  
"You said-"  
"Look, Sammy. Daddy didn't have a good day at work today. Now I can't do fun stuff with you like races or make up a story because I don't feel up to it. And I'm sure Dean would carry you right now or something but he's been a bit soft on you. So, man up. And, if we go back to the motel and you promise to sleep I'll let you have a special drink"  
"What special drink? Is it beer? Because Dean will be ma-had if he finds out you gave me that. He won't let me have more than a sip."  
"No it's more special than that. Do we have a deal?"  
"I c'n co-sid-uh it."  
An hour and a visit to a 24 hour shop later, Sam had enough of the very drowsy cough medicine in him to quieten him and had fallen asleep perched on the end of his bed after a couple minutes watching TV. John was promising himself he'd be a better father and hunter and protect his baby boys better. But, there was only so much protecting he could do himself. Dean knew how to fight off creatures, but Sam was vulnerable. That needed to change.


	4. Chapter 3- Dean's thoughts.

Chapter 3

Location: Fitchburg, Wisconsin.  
Date: March 30th 2006.  
Case: Children are falling critically ill with an unknown sickness. All showing same symptoms. Creature suspected to be the shtriga who'd slipped away from the Winchesters at Fort Douglas a few years ago.

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

How the hell was Dean to apologise to Lucy for ditching her? It'd be too awkward to knock the front door and face her parents first. He should wait until tomorrow. Take her aside at school and explain he'd run from her because he saw his Dad and he was meant to be babysitting. He was sure he'd understand.  
So, instead of apologising asap, Dean went for a walk. He had time to waste after all.  
He could see why his father was angry at him. Now he'd had time to think things over he no longer blamed John for wanting a drink. He understood he was an idiot for leaving Sam and that he hadn't even left for a decent reason. But, he didn't understand why he was so angry at his father or why he'd argued back. How could he expect to be allowed to look after Sam after tonight? Of course he didn't deserve Sam. Sam deserved the best care, the type that didn't leave him for a girl. The type that cared if today he had a substitute teacher at kindergarten or cared if decided he liked cola more than lemonade with his McDonald's. Dean realised this type of care wasn't the type Sam received off John. Whilst he had once tried to take an interest in these things with Dean, Sam wasn't John's responsibility. He only cared for Sam when it was too late. He cared when Sammy was in the car during a hunt and a black dog smashed the glass and cut him up, when a shtriga had been feeding on him, when an old toy cursed with a (thankfully mild) spell found its way into small, curious hands and had Sam throwing up every hour until they broke the curse.  
Saying that, Dean was the one who was meant to be caring for Sam. How could anyone deem him a suitable replacement for John? It was Dean who let the black dog slip by him and reach the car, who'd left Sam alone and vulnerable to the shtriga, who left the jack in the box on the counter when he knew Sam had managed to use the table to climb up there before. Dean was supposed to protect Sam not endanger him. Sammy's worst injuries were almost always due to him, Dean realised. He tried his best to protect Sam, had stopped John from starting to train himself a second soldier for a solid five years. Yet, if Dean was to keep messing up like this. If he kept endangering Sam to the supernatural and so on, maybe it was best to arm him a little. Teach him to fight, give him a small weapon or something. Or maybe not. The rational part of Dean's brain decided this occasion was rare enough for it to voice itself. Maybe not it said. Think this through it urged. Dean thought and decided the rational voice was right. A five year old couldn't handle a knife. He was being stupid, he couldn't raise a kid that young to hunt. Dean vowed not to teach Sam anything about the supernatural until he at least hit double digits and headed home.


	5. Chpater 4- Argument

Chapter 4.  
Location: Fitchburg, Wisconsin.  
Date: March 30th 2006.   
Case: Children are falling critically ill with an unknown sickness. All showing same symptoms. Creature suspected to be the shtriga who'd slipped away from the Winchesters at Fort Douglas a few years ago.

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

"Wait, wait, wait! Dad, wait. Hear me out please, you can’t teach him to be some sorta Jr Hunter. He's young enough to be scared of the imaginary monster in the closet. What the hell do you think'll happen if he thinks it's a real one?" An hour into the argument, Dean had turned to pleading. The disagreement was repeatedly going around in circles and repeatedly going around in circles repe- suddenly, it was 12:30 am. John who'd thought he was genius, proposing they taught Sam to survive alone wasn't happy to find out Dean had other ideas.   
"What? What are you talking about? He needs to train now so he can start hunting as soon as he's old enough. We need an extra man, cut down research time. Extra back up on hunts, Dean. Imagine how much easier everything would be!"  
"You're not training Sam. I don't want him any nearer this life than he already is"  
"I need you boys—I'd be beaten to hell by now without you Dean. I've almost been beat there with you sometimes, it'd be safer with Sam"  
"We’ll be all right without him"  
"Dean, you know we should work together as soon as you're both old enough. We’ll go after those demons—"  
"Dad! Listen to me! We almost got Sam hospitalised tonight. Don’t you understand? This isn't gonna stop. He'll get hurt again. Any creature with sense is gonna use him to get to us. He—he’s safer being oblivious to this crap and you know it".   
"We almost got Sam hospitalised!? Funny. I don't remember it that way. Next time you want me to 'see sense' as you put it, don't start blaming me fo-!"  
John paused as Sam stirred from his position at the end of the bed.   
"Look, kid" John continued, quieter "I'm not letting your brother be vulnerable to the kinda crap we deal with. You've seen countless vics, Dean. D'you really want Sammy to end up like that?"  
"No, Sir bu-"  
"No, Dean. No buts. Sam's happy how he is and safer knowing what's out there. We'll be safer hunting in a unit of three when we can, it's not too many people or too little, we have leads on what killed your mother and owe it her to end the sonuvabitch. We'll keep him better protected from now until he's old enough, I know what you're like when it comes to Sam so don't go getting any dumb idea on how to protect him, I'm still not over the fact you threatened a seven year old who pushed Sam over on accident once. I don't care if you think I'm a crappy father because I am still your father and I get the final say when it comes to Sam, now please shut the fuck up so I can go to bed"  
"Breathe, Dad. Christ." Dean did his best to look put out, like he didn't intend to bring this argument up again and win. He lowered himself onto his and Sam's bed.   
"I don't want to hear anything else on how I raise you boys, Dean. You've had cheek enough to go on at me tonight, but I hear any more suggestions on how to raise Sam or criticisms on my chosen methods you'll be shipped to Bobby's to hear the story of what I did when he crossed the line with his suggestions on how to raise you boys"  
"Bobby's a reasonable guy. Maybe you should've listened to him"  
John palmed his eyes. He hated when his sons insisted on having the last word in arguments.   
"Respect. For the love of god, have some by tomorrow." He flicked the light out effectively ending the conversation and flopped back onto his bed. Since when had Dean developed a mouth? Sure teachers started complaining about him having one just after Mary died but John hadn't had any trouble with disrespect off Dean since he left school to hunt.   
Dean sighed at his fathers sudden decision to end the conversation by turning the light out and ran his hand along the end of the bed until he found Sam. Gently he eased his hand under his baby brother's body and lifted him into his lap. Sam grunted as he woke a little and snuggled into Dean, sleepily wrapping arms around his neck before he fell asleep again. Dean stood up and leant a little against the bed using it to guide him as he walked to the top end and lowered Sam down, he then pulled off Sam's shoes and his own before lying next to his sibling and pulling the duvet over them both.   
Dean was the only one who didn't sleep that night


	6. Chapter 5- Birthday screams.

Chapter 5.  
Location: Flagstaff, Arizona.  
Date: May 2nd 2006.   
Case: Something using young boys for prey has attacked Sam, transforming him into a six year old. Dean thinks it's a birthday. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

After a week of arguing Dean realised John really wouldn't change his mind. After two weeks of bickering and watching his father teach Sam 'basic' self defence and tell him bed time stories about 'Harry the Hunter' which were meant to ingrain basic hunting knowledge into the child sized noggin his brother owned, Dean gave up on even making snide comments about the bedtime stories. John took this to mean things could go back to normal and took off six days ago for what was meant to be a simple salt and burn half a state over.   
So for now, it was Dean and Sam. Just how it should be. Dean hadn't followed his fathers instruction to continue Sam's 'kid friendly' training and would deal with the repercussions when they came. Sam missed the hunter bedtime stories but deemed the books Dean used to read to him as suitable replacements. Sam was doing just fine without training. His joy this morning was enough proof to Dean his brother was better off being raised normal.   
Sam was suuuper exited today and Dean couldn't help but grin as his brother buzzed about the motel room.  
"One two three four five six!" Sam was chanting. "Six, Dean! Six!"  
"Yeah. Happy sixth birthday, buddy! Do you reckon you're a big boy now?"  
"Yeah! Look, Dean" Sam held his hands out and stuck up one finger for each number he counted "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. That's two whole hands I gotta use to count my age now!"  
"Wow. That's definitely very big. Since you're so old-" Dean knelt in front of Sam and held his arms trying to keep him still. "Sammy, kiddo. It's a school day and you still gotta go birthday or not. Now, since you're so old can you go get yourself dressed?"  
Sam rolled his eyes. " Course I c'n. I'm not a baby now Dean".   
"Watch the attitude Mr. Eyeroll, now scoot whilst I make your lunch"  
Sam scampered to trade too small pyjamas for new acceptable day clothing, his birthday presents (trust Sam to have a birthday and a growth spurt the week John and most the credit cards left to hunt). Dean would have to get Sam a little toy or whatever counted as a real present these days when their Dad got back. For now he made his brother his favourite sandwiches, PB&J without the crusts and carefully tried to cut the bread into a shape of a six to surprise Sammy at school. He shoved the sandwich into an old Tupperware box and added an apple in for break time, and started making his own lunch. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

"De'!" Sam squeaked and rushed at his brother. Apparently six year old Sams didn't burn off morning hyperactivity in the space of six hours, unlike five year old Sams.   
"Woah! Watch it birthday boy or I won't give you your present" Dean threatened as Sam threw his tiny body into Dean's legs.   
"De'n, dumbo. You gived it to me before school. An' I had pretty sammiches for another prensent!"  
"Gave not gived, silly Sammy. Ah now, silly Sammy is so stupid-" Dean paused to do Sam's laces up, he should really start making Sam do this himself "sooo stupid he doesn't realise that his brother is awesome enough to get him more gifts!"  
Not that the drawing of he Thundercats he'd managed to beg a good artist in his art class to do for Sam really counted as a gift.   
"Which brother? Cause you ain't that cool"  
"I'm hurt, Sam. I- I think I might cry" Dean sniffled and turned away from Sam. Within seconds he was grinning again as small arms wrapped around his leg and a delicate chin rested on his thigh. He pushes the curls from his brothers concerned eyes with a chuckle.  
"I was joking Sam, buuut if you want me to forgive you...you have to do something for me"  
"Depends"  
"Race me home? Wanna see if I can still beat you now you're so big"  
Sam didn't even waste time agreeing to Dean's conditions before setting off at run. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Honestly, if laughter was the best medicine Dean could've started today with the friggin black plague and be cured by now. Sam's utter elation to finally be six was pretty contagious. It was just past ten, waaay later than the midgets normal bedtime by the time Dean got him away from the TV, bathed and dressed. Now an hour later Dean was finally ready for bed himself. He settled himself in the bed opposite Sam's and wondered for the bazillionth time how his baby brother had ever turned six? He still didn't look a day over four and recent growth spurt or not was about the same height as the average four year old. Mysteries, Dean concluded, were things to be solved in the morning after a good night's sleep. But just as he was falling asleep Dean's attention was caught by Sam screaming.


	7. Chapter 6- Nightmares

Chapter 6.  
Location: Flagstaff, Arizona .  
Date: May 2nd-16th 2006.  
Case: Nightmares are plaguing the local birthday boy, the eldest Winchester takes it upon himself to sort things out. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sammy was scared. The stuff in his head was scaring him. He tried screaming for Dean but he couldn't hear if his voice was working, the gunshots in his dreams were too loud, too scary. He tried to break free from whoever was holding him there, the yellow eyed man shouldn't keep him there if he was scared. That was a bad thing for his dreams to do. Normally they were funny or awesome. This one was just plain terrifying. It made him wake up. He was half sat in Dean's lap but that didn't quench his fear. His tummy curled up into little clenched fists and twist around itself forcing semi digested food back up his throat and out of his mouth along with his screams.  
"Oh that's just gross" Dean muttered staring at his vomit coated legs. "Remind me to buy myself pyjamas"  
Sam breathed in and out but it was shaky and hurting and the air was getting stuck in his throat as he sobbed which hurt more. The rough feeling in his throat was unpleasant and sent Sam into new waves of fear and panic.  
"Okay, kiddo. Calm down. Breathe with me, Sammy. C'mon, baby. Breathe nice and slow" Dean lay down and shifted Sam to lie on top of him so the younger boy's chest was lined up on top of his. He breathed slowly in and slowly out with his hand on Sam's back alternately pushing down a little and letting go instructing the hysteric child to breathe when Dean did.  
Once Sam was silent, tear stains on Dean's t-shirt drying and Sam's hair thoroughly stroked (in what Dean hoped was a soothing way), Dean carefully sat up again, positioning Sam so he wasn't sat in his own sick.  
"Sammy wanna go to my bed? I need to clean yours and maybe take a quick shower."  
Sam shook his head.  
"If you ain't gonna sleep there you can have the couch then"  
Sam balled as much of Dean's t-shirt as he could up in his hands and shook his head again.  
"Sammy, kiddo. What is it man? Wanna tell me about your dream?"  
Sam didn't respond. Dean gently unclenched his brothers fists from his shirt and stood up. He lifted Sam off the bed and onto the floor, and keeping one of the kid's hands in his led the child to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub. Dean kept one hand on his brother to keep him steady and grabbed a washcloth.  
"Sammy hold onto the side the bath so you don't fall. I need to wash my legs."  
Sam listened as Dean wet the cloth and stood in bath to clean the drying sick off.  
"Christ, Sam what did you eat? This stuff smells vile"  
"Jus' wha' you fed me" Sam's voice was hoarse and terrified. If he was still sounding scared the nightmare must've seemed incredibly realistic to him.  
Dean finished cleaning his legs in silence before he hoisted Sam to sit on his hip. Climbing out of the tub he pulled Sam a little closer to him.  
"D'you wanna brush your teeth?"  
Sam nodded. "My breathe taste like sick De'"  
"Not surprised, buddy. C'mon. You sit there and I'll do it for you as a late night birthday treat" He sat Sam on the counter top and took a cheap child's toothbrush loaded with toothpaste to his little mouth and scrubbed at the teeth.  
"Open up more so I can get your tongue to make sure you really can't taste the sick"  
Sam listened.  
"You know you'll have to sleep somewhere else until I can get your sheets clean and that might not be for a couple days"  
Sam shrugged.  
"Isn't six a little old to be sleeping with me though or was the nightmare that bad?"  
Sam predictably shook his head to the bit about his age and nodded at the nightmare comment. Telling Dean exactly what he needed to know.  
"That's it. Ignore my chick flick rule, we're talking this one out. Rinse your mouth willya?"  
Dean removed the toothbrush from Sam's mouth and rinsed it before setting it aside and grabbing a towel whilst Sam rinsed his mouth.  
"Better?"  
"Mhmm"  
Dean dried Sam's mouth and lifted him back onto his hip. "Okay, kid. Talk to me. What's got you shocked into silence eh?" Dean started walking back to his bed.  
"I had uh nigh'mare"  
"I noticed. You seemed pretty spooked when you woke up. You gonna tell me what it was about?" Dean sat down and sat Sam next to him. They both stared at their respective feet. "C'mon Sammy, please?"  
"Don't wanna scare you" Sam mumbled.  
"Scare me? Dude, I could hunt ghosts and not get scared. Now I'm sure you'll be braver than me one day, but to get there you have to- and I know this is cheesy- face your fears, man. Talking about the nightmare ain't gonna scare me, Sammy, and it'll help you be braver than you already are"  
Sam shifted his head to stare at Dean's feet.  
"The man with yellow eyes was there, but he wasn't"  
"Okay. Explain"  
"He was up here" Sam tapped his head "but not in the dream place"  
Dean waited for a better explanation  
"Ngh. It's like- like. Okay. I was in the dream but just watching yeah? I couldn't talk to no one and I was invisdible"  
"Alright and this yellow eyes?"  
"He was wherever I was. Like in the...not...there place?"  
"He was watching the dream with you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Could he talk to the people?"  
Sam shrugged.  
"So yellow eyes, he was scaring you?"  
Sam shook his head. "He was just mean making me stay in the dream"  
"Okaaaay." Dean had no idea how a figment of your imagination could force you to stay in a dream. "What scared you then"  
"The nightmare"  
"Saaammmyyy, puh-lease. Help me to help you here. What happened in the nightmare? Why ain't you telling me? I swear it won't freak me out"  
"My teacher di-" Sam looked up at Dean with the most terrified expression Dean had ever seen.  
"She wa- there. I dunno'd who he was. Bu' this guy was there. And she-" Sam mimed slitting his throat. "But like to his belly and everything jus' flopped out an', an' then" With each word Sam's returning panic grew stronger and stronger.  
"Okay. Take your time. Sorry to push you. Take a second to calm, Sam" Dean pulled his brother back onto his lap and hugged him to himself, Sam's vertebrae pressing into Dean's chest.  
"She was laughed at him, De'. Then she did it to herself"  
To be honest, Dean was a little freaked out. Less so by what was in Sam's dream, but the fact a six year old had dreamt that.  
"That's some pretty weird stuff there, Sammy. No wonder you were scared sick. You know it was a dream right? You'll go to school tomorrow and your teacher'll be fine"  
Sam nodded and yawned.  
"Fancy going back to bed now?"  
"Lights on though?"  
"Sure thing. Lights on"  
So the boys fell asleep on Dean's bed, with the covers up to their china and the lights on. The next night found Sam in bed with Dean again as his sheets were yet to be washed. The night after found them both on the couch after Sam's nightmare returned and he threw up again, covering himself, Dean and the bed. On the fourth night Sam was woken again by the same nightmare, but he was quickly adapting to it and so didn't throw up. John came back and left again with Caleb to hunt a werewolf, he didn't notice his son's nightmares because now when Sam woke he simply went straight to Dean's bed and fell asleep again. Sam didn't feel so panicked he threw up again until two weeks later. Thirteen days after the nightmares began, they stopped just as suddenly. Then the next day, a seemingly nice Tuesday, Sam walked into school to be told his teacher had "gone to a better place". Most the kids innocently thought this meant a better school. Dean was called out of his class after Sam vomited in the toilets and started to call out for him as he cried uncontrollably about dead teachers and yellow eyed men. Sam cried on and off for most the morning.  
Later that night Dean locked Sam up safe in the motel and broke into his teacher's house. Dean Winchester, batman in training, almost hurled when he walked into a quiet suburban house to be greeted by the scene from his baby brothers nightmares.


	8. Chapter 7- Bobby Singer: Lie detector extraodinaire .

Chapter 7.  
Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota.  
Date: May 18th 2006.  
Case: The Winchester's must hunt a safer place to stay. Fortunately they know exactly who'll help them. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean knew it was too good to last. They'd been in Flagstaff for close to a month. Something had to happen to make them leave, a particularly bad case needing urgent attention would've cropped up too far away for John to be happy leaving the boys in Arizona or apparently, Sam would have some crazy ass premonition or something. Dean ran most the back to the motel room, stopping once to stuff coins into a pay phone and beg for Bobby to come pick them up. Now two days later they were back at the hunter's house and Sam was recovering. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN--- 

Bobby Singer, hunter extraordinaire could do nothing if not sniff out a lie.  
"Dean. Uh. About you calling me and insisting I come pick you up. Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
Sniff sniff. Lie.  
"Sure 'bout that are you?"  
"Yeah, Bobby. I swear. 'S jus'..." Dean trailed off and looked like he shouldn't of said that. "Dad's taking too long on a hunt and Sammy said something at school. CPS would've come sniffing if a parent hadn't magically appeared by tomorrow morning. I didn't know what else to do "  
"Where is Sam? I haven't seen him all day"  
"In our room"  
Snuffle sniff. Truth.  
"How's your Dad?"  
"Haven't heard off him"  
Sniff. Truth.  
"How's Sam?"  
"Same old. Pain in the ass, short and otherwise fine."  
Sni- Lie.  
"Why were teacher's concerned about his home life?"  
"He said something about Dad being gone a lot...and being drunk when he was home"  
"Thought Sam was smart enough to know better than to put your Daddy in shit"  
"He is. He's already got his second times table learnt, I didn't learn times tables 'till I was eight. Sam's plenty smart"  
"So why'd he say it?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"You sure you're okay? Ain't seen you this quiet since the day you stopped that whole selective mute thing"  
"You're creeping me out with the whole Spanish Inquisition gig 's all."  
"Then quit acting like your hiding something"  
Dean laughed falsely.  
"Bobby I ain't hiding anything! Why would I do that?"  
"You in trouble? Are the police involved?"  
"Jeez no! I stay under the radar you know that. I haven't had so much as a detention in months"  
"You get expelled for fightin' again?"  
"Bobby, I swear I ain't in trouble"  
"We'll if I didn't drag you here because you fucked up, it's 'cause Sam did"  
"I told you. He made his school suspicious about his well being"  
"That's bullshit and you know it!" Bobby kicked the closest chair. "Dean if you're in trouble, I can help so just tell me what's wrong"  
Dean flinched at the scrape of the chair. "Woah hey. Calm it you'll wake Sammy. Anyway, I'm 12. How much trouble can I get in?"  
Bobby paused. Wake Sammy. Sam was still sound asleep. It was 2PM.  
"How come he's asleep?"  
"He's six. He tires easily"  
"Ain't he a little old for nap time, Dean?"  
"It's not nap time. It's just Sam being cranky so I told to sleep and clearly he needed it"  
"When'd he fall asleep?"  
"'Bout an hour ago?"  
Lie.  
"He hasn't gotten up this morning has he?"  
Dean ignored Bobby.  
"His tiredness got anything to do with your here?"  
"He hasn't slept since you picked us up. Or did you not notice?"  
"Yeah, I didn't think anything of it though. Don't know many people with regular sleep patterns, but now I think of it Sam is someone who has a pattern. And he's normally up by now. Why didn't he sleep in the car?"  
"I dunno. Go ask him yourself"  
This, Bobby thought, this worry was the real reason he didn't have kids.


	9. Chpater 8- Sonny.

Chapter 8.  
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: April 3rd 2008.   
Case: Food hunt. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

It had been just under two years since Sam's premonitions started, they came about once every three months and by the end someone he knew was dead, Dean knew he couldn't save them without John's help. And there was no way he was telling his Dad about Sam's crazies, even if innocent people ended up dead. Some things werwe best kept secret.   
Twenty two days ago they arrived in Hurleyville, New York. John was meant to be back three days ago. It was days since the money ran out, two since the food ran out and boy, Dean was hungry. And Sam? He was worse. Dean's skipped a couple meals in the past but this was the first time Sam didn't have his three meals a day and two days with nothing? It was a bit of a shock to his skinny little systems. The hunger made his belly ache, and the confusion made him cry. Yesterday he just couldn't understand why Dean wasn't feeding him. Today he'd given up and just hoped there'd be food soon. Dean had said he was going to the shop, that meant food right?

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean hardly ever got caught shop lifting. Yeah, he's been seen a couple times when he first started, had a few warning off shop owners and cops. But arrested for it? That hadn't happened yet. Least he wasn't in some stupid jail or juvie waiting for a sentence, instead he was in this pretty easily escaped farm house.   
"His name's Dean Winchester, he's got a couple things on record for fighting. And Steven Hewlett caught him red-handed stealing up at his store." Said Deputy Billy. Billy, Christ what a name. No wonder he was deputy sheriff.   
"So what'd he take?" Apparently this guy was called Sonny. Worse name than Billy if you asked Dean. Looked like some damn stupid hippy too with his sideburns and ponytail, not that would be staying long enough to get too annoyed by that.   
"Get this – peanut butter and bread." Sonny's face did something weird. Sorta like he was re assessing Dean and scraping any opinions he previously had about the kid to replace them with pity.   
"Okay, and how about family?" Sonny asked.   
Sam. Dean had left Sam alone. Did the police know? Crap, if they knew surely they'd call CPS. Fuck, that can't happen. They can't send Sam away 'cause Dean nicked some food can they?  
"Well, his old man called." Dean looked up at that. Dad knew he was in trouble? Dad knew Sam was alone? Was he coming for them? Did he have Sam?  
"Once he found out what happened, he said let him rot in jail." Dean dropped his head and missed the look Sonny shot at him. That information wasn't useful to Dean, it didn't give him any idea on if Dad had gone to get Sam, knowing his father he'd think of it as a great way to give Sam some weird survival skills.   
"Judge is off on a fishing trip. Boy's too young to leave in County. So we thought it best he stay here till arraignment." Clearly Dean and the deputy had different idea's about Dean not disappearing.   
"I don't see why not, man"  
"Appreciate it, Sonny" the deputy took off his glasses and wiped his eyes quickly, stifling a yawn.   
"Where'd you get the shiner?"   
Dean looked up to see Sonny smirking at the deputy as though he was the one to punch him.  
Huh, maybe the guy wasn't too bad after all Dean decided, laughing at the fact he was already warming to the of hippie freak he warned Sam he'd turn into if he ate too many vegetables.   
"You think that's funny?" The deputy snapped.   
Dean glanced at him with the cheeky half-grin made for teachers and police men. "I think you're slow"  
"You sucker punched me!"  
"You wish!"  
"Come on now!" Sonny clapped his hands for their attention. "Billy, I got this buddy. It's alright you can go."  
The deputy didn't even think once, let alone twice, before he was making his way out the day, glaring at Dean as he sarcastically waved good bye.   
"You shouldn't do that, kid"  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sonny. "Why? 'Cause he's a cop?"  
"Nope." Sonny smiled a little and gestured at Dean's cuffs. "Because when people make him mad, he leaves with the key"  
"You think that's funny?" Dean asked, grouchy that this Sonny bastard had the cheek to smile as Dean shook the cuffs to find out that they were indeed too tight to slip off.   
Sonny rolled his eyes. "You want help or not?"  
Dean shrugged and reached for a paper clip on the table, he tried to find a good angle to pick the lock on one of the cuffs without aggravating the bruises and cuts on his arms from getting captured by a vamp on what they originally thought was a werewolf hunt. The damn blood sucker thought it'd be funny to break pattern and go wolfoid with his murders when there was a full moon to throw hunters off his scent.   
Sonny swore to himself as he saw the cuts. This kid was sixteen years old, stealing food, had been in trouble for fighting, had a father happy to leave him here or in jail and had angry marks blemishing his arms? Looked like he was gonna have a hell of time sorting out the shit life of this one. Starting with the baby steps first, Sonny leaned and took the paper clip. "Don't sweat it, kid. Have you free in no time"  
Dean nodded.   
Sonny glanced up at Dean. "Deputy do this to your arms?" He asked, even though the cuts had to be over a week old.   
Dean scoffed. "He couldn't hit the public enemy if the guy stood still in front of him and begged for it"  
"He ain't some pansy girl, boy"  
"I know. He's just a shit fighter"  
"Can't argue with that" Sonny unlocked the first cuff but held a tight hold of Dean. "So... You're old man do this?"   
Dean spluttered and shook his head.   
Sonny raised an eyebrow and went back to work on the cuff. "Well, then, how'd you get them?"  
"Werewolf"  
"My ass"  
"Yeah you're right. Was actually a vamp. A real live vampire." Dean grinned. "Well. Dead now"  
"Okaay" Sonny undid the second cuff and stood up, he dropped them on the table and headed towards the kitchen.   
"So how'd you know I won't just run away?" Dean stood too and shook out his hands.   
"Because you're hungry and now you've asked that I'll be keeping an eye on you"  
"I ain't hungry"  
"Then why'd you steal bread and peanut butter?"  
Because Sammy was hungry and now he's probably alone and hungry.   
Dean shrugged "So, what even is this place, anyway?"  
"It's for boys like you." Dean took offence at that. "You work the land. Teaches you some discipline and responsibility. Keep you out of trouble."  
"Sounds lame. Besides I already got discipline and responsibility got me stuck in here, so I think maybe I won't have to work as hard?"  
Sonny snorted and filed away the comments on discipline and responsibility for further questioning. "Beats jail. C'mon, I'll fix you something to eat"


	10. Chapter 9- CPS.

Chapter 9.  
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: April 18th 2012.   
Case: Missing brother. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sam wanted Dean. It was hard to sleep in a room alone! He wouldn't mind having his Dad back too. Between the dreams and the weird people he was really starting to miss his family.  
He'd spent the last two weeks now Dean had left going to school and eating snacks kindly shared by innocent fifth graders who knew they could have food again later if they got hungry or stealing stuff to eat. Then one of his teachers, who'd apparently been worried about his home life noticed something about Sam that was the last straw.   
And now he had to go talk to some stupid woman.   
Sam knocked on the door of the "quiet room" and waited for permission to enter.   
"Come in!" Yup. That voice told Sam everything he needed to know. Only an idiot would sound that cheery on a Monday.   
Sam entered the room and found a door stop which he quickly jammed in place, he stayed in his position by the door. He had a feeling this woman was CPS. His teacher had been asking about his parents and eating habits a lot this week.  
"Sam?" The woman called, still sounding too cheery.   
Sam looked up careful not to make eye contact, he'd have to come across as rude as he could. If he was too much trouble then the CPS wouldn't want him.   
"Sam, you don't have to stay by the door, buddy"   
First of all, no. Squirt, Sammy, tiger, little man, bud and buddy were what Dean and Dad called him. Second of all, no. It's not pronounced buhd-heeeeeeeeeee. It's bud-dee. Third of all, he was ten. Quit with the patronisation, woman.   
"I'm fine where I am, thank you, ma'am." Charm her, then cheek her. Makes a bigger impact. That's what Dean always said.   
She smiled. "You're very polite, Sam but please, call me Hayley."  
"Okay, Ms Hayley"  
"Just Hayley will do. Now I really do think you might want to have this conversation with the door closed, Sam"  
Sam smirked and looked Hayley in the eye "I really do think I might want to have his conversation with the door open" he mimicked her dictation and inflections, then added in a quick "Just Hayley".   
Anger clouded Just Hayley's face but was suppressed quickly.   
"Sam. Close the door, I don't want people to eavesdrop. I promise you you're safe in here"  
"Safe smafe, I don't wanna shut it. It gets warm in this room"  
"Take your shirt off, I can see you've got a t-shirt on underneath"  
"No"  
"Fine. I'll open the window"  
"You'll let bugs in"  
"It's April"  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. Durin' April all the bugs mysteriously disappear and never ever ever come inside. I am sooooo stupid".   
Hayley smiled "If you don't want to sit in a room with just me, I can always call for your teacher to join us. Maybe then you'll be happier to have the door shut?"  
"Jeez. I'm not scared off a shut door, you don't need to call anyone in" Sam kicked the door stop away and slammed the door shut.   
"Sit, please, Sam"  
Sam sat in the chair closest the door.   
"There are some people who have reason to start feeling concerned for you, so I'm here to talk to you about what's going on in your life right now and I need you to answer me honestly, Sam."  
"You say my name a lot"  
Hayley blinked, unsure how to deal with that comment.   
Sam leaned back in his chair.   
"Sa- Don't do that. You might fall"  
"/Might/"  
Sighing, Hayley let the boy stay tipped back in his chair. "Who do you live with right now, Sam?"  
"Can't tell you, state secret. Singed a contract and I don' wanna be braking the law" Sam grinned until Hayley started to glare at him. "Fine! Just Hayley no need to do the death stare, I'll answer the stupid questions. I live with my brother and my Dad"  
"What's your brother called?"  
"Dean. Unless he's in trouble with my Dad, then he's Dean Henry Winchester"  
"Do you like Dean?"  
Sam rolled his eyes "Everyone likes Dean. He's awesome, he's batman"  
Hayley smiled. "How about your Dad do you like him?"  
"He does what he's meant to do"  
"What's that?"  
"Helps me with school work, plays sports with me, teaches me new things, pays for food, takes me camping and tells me stories. But Dean's better"  
"Why's that?"  
"He fights bullies" Sam mimed punching people "'cause he's batman"  
"I looked at your school records. You've skipped schools a whole a lot"  
"Dad's gotta travel for work"  
"Does his job keep him busy?"  
Sam shrugged.   
"So I guess you don't see an awful lot of him?"  
"He comes home at about ten" Sam folded his arms. He wasn't stupid, she was trying to trick him into saying his Dad wasn't around.   
"Does your Dad ever leave you alone for a long time?"  
"Not alone, alone. With Uncle Bobby if he's gone overnight and with Dean for a couple hours after school. He's not an irresponsible parent"  
"Is Dean picking you up tonight or your Dad?"  
"Dean"  
"Did he pick you up last week too?"  
"Yuh-huh"  
"Sam"  
"Just Hayley"  
"When I got called to speak to you I researched into your family and past educational records. I know your brother was arrested for theft"  
Sam head shot up and his chair fell forwards."He was arrested!?"  
"Didn't you know?"  
Sam shook his head, stuff being cheeky. He needed this woman on his side if he was going to see Dean.   
Puppy dog eyes; activated. "Where is he now?"  
"I'm a home for kids like him, doing work as punishment instead of jail"  
"Can I see him?"  
"Not until you answer my questions without lying. Who's taken care of you since Dean got arrested"  
Sam shrugged.   
"You don't know?"  
"I'm ten, I can look after myself"  
"When did you last see Dean?"  
"Morning he got arrested I guess. He went to buy food 'cause I was hungry"  
"When did you last see your Dad?"  
"Little over a week before Dean left?"  
"Why were you so hungry Dean resorted to stealing?"  
Sam slid down in his chair. "I dunno."  
"When did you last eat three full meals?"  
"D'no"  
"Your Dad knows Dean was arrested, he knows where your brother is, he know you're alone. Is it like him to leave you alone?"  
"Not without Dean for more than an hour, maybe two"  
"How long will he leave you alone with Dean?"  
"Month? Month and a half? But Dean's sixteen now. He's old enough"  
"How old was Dean when he was first left alone with you?"  
Sam shrugged. "Can we go see him now?"  
"Your brother's been arrested before, for fighting. I'm going to take you to a group home and we'll ask a few more questions and watch you for a couple of weeks, we'll contact your Dad and brother and if we think Dean won't influence or harm you, you can visit him. From there we'll work towards brining your family back together if we think they can provide you a stable enough environment"  
"BUT YOU-" Sam stopped and breathed. "You said I could see him if I answered your questions"  
"You've answered them. Now, I'm taking you to a group home, we'll contact your Dad and a other people, if we think it's the right thing, you can see Dean. I didn't lie"  
Sam glared.


	11. Chpater 10- Sam's epic hair is under threat

Chapter 10.  
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: May 5-6th 2012.  
Case: A young child has been taken by the CPS, he has to escape. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

May 5th

Sam had some more people question him about his home life the day after he came to the group home, he initially didn't want to talk to them. But Hayley had promised that if Sam was honest about how his Dad and Dean had been raising him it could increase the chances of him seeing Dean again. Which was yet to happen.  
Sam sat himself between some girl a couple years older than him and a boy a lot older.  
"Hey, midget. You can't sit there" Kyle, the older boy shoved Sam.  
"But the only other seat is by Joseph"  
"So go sit by Joseph"  
"But he shares his room with me and says if I bother him in school or at all he'll shave my hair while I'm sleeping"  
"Go cry me a river"  
"I don't cry, I'm ten now. I'm old enough to not cry"  
"I don't care. Look, that's Connor's seat. So you just can't sit there. Move it, shrimp."  
"I'm not that short"  
"Shift it"  
"He'll shave my hair!"  
"It needs a cut, you look like a girl"  
"I take offence, my hair is nicer than his" Sophie, the girl to Sam's other side cut in.  
"There's nothing wrong with my hair" Sam protested, tugging on the ends. "Dean says it's nice like this"  
"Yeah look, I don't know who Dean is but if you don't scoot and sit by Joseph I'll cut your hair off and steal your lunch money"  
"Fine, dumbass. I don't want to sit next to someone who smells like you anyway" Sam stood up and moved around the table to sit next to Joseph.  
"You can't sit there. I told you not to bother me, you're the new kid. We can't be friends. I'll cut your hair off"  
"What is it with people and that threat!? Anyway, you come near me when I sleep and I'll beat you up"  
"Your scrawny ass couldn't beat a pillow up"  
"You come near me when I sleep and my brother'll beat you up"  
"Who's your brother? Clearly he doesn't like you enough to stay in the same home as you, he ain't gonna like you enough to fight me"  
"He's been arrested. And before this time he was arrested another two times for fighting, he's put people in hospital"  
"Oh, I bet"  
"Yeah. He broke some dickhead's arm"  
"RONNIE SAM SWORE"  
"Don't tell on me, dumbass."  
"Samuel Winchester" Ronnie stalked across the room towards him with two plates of food. "If I ever catch you swearing I'll feed you soap for dinner" Ronnie placed the plates in front of Sam and Joseph before turning to fetch the last child's meal.  
"You bother me at all this meal and I'll break your arm and shave your hair"  
Sam rolled his eyes. It was hard to take a threat seriously when the threat was coming from someone who sucked his thumb as he slept. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sam didn't like Joseph, and he was really worried that the boy might one day shave his hair but it comforting hearing the steady breathing of another sleeping boy just across the room.  
Sam found himself fast asleep in record time every night.  
And tonight was the first night he'd woken up from a nightmare. Over the last six years he'd gotten good at not screaming, crying or throwing up. Now when he had the dreams he simply climbed into bed with Dean or, if John was home and they were sharing, curled up closer and tugged his sleeve to wake him. He'd tell him about the dream and get hugs until he fell back asleep.  
Sam intended to roll over and try to fall back asleep, but he'd seen Dean in his dream. Sam had never known for sure, and didn't want to ask Dean about it incase he sounded stupid, but sometimes his dreams felt so real that they had to be coming true. This one felt real. It was his Dean in a shirt he'd never seen in a place he didn't recognise with a black eyed woman behind him. Sam didn't trust the black eyed woman, he needed to find Dean and warn him about her.  
Sam had seen a sign in his dream but couldn't remember what it said, but that didn't matter. He'd work on trying to remember that detail tomorrow night when the dream was sure to come again. For now, he'd plan. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

May 6th

It would be hard to sneak out the group home, but Sam had done it before. Only a few months back he and Dean ended up in another group home together after Dean's broken arm x-ray showed up a few too many older injuries. Sam would use the plan they had worked hard to perfect last time to get out this group home.  
That night Sam really focused hard on remember his dream like Dean had told him to. He focused on the sign and when he woke up he scribbled down what he saw. Sonny's Home for boys.


	12. Chapter 11- Paperwork

Chapter 11.  
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: May 7th 2008.  
Case: A ward of the state goes missing. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

At 6AM Ronnie Bakewell got up and showered and dressed. At 7AM she went to wake the kids so they could get up and ready for school.  
At 7:05AM she discovered Sam Winchester had managed to run away on her watch. Great, that meant a shit ton of paperwork.


	13. Chpater 12- Sam finds Dean

Chapter 12.   
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: May 7th 2008.   
Case: A young runaway searches for his family to warn them of the imminent danger. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sonny hadn't been lying about keeping an eye on Dean, and that eye had stopped him mid break out a total of five times in the first two weeks, and the teachers at his schools had eyes on him when he made a habit of trying to leave school premises. Then Dean seemed to settle in. Then Dean tried to escape again last night, but it didn't matter. He'd been here a month now that meant he got a meal out at Cus's Place.   
Dean scanned the menu for pie until he found a selection of five, one of which was pecan pie.   
"Thank you-" he stopped himself saying god. Pie or not he was in a really bad mood with any possible deity that existed today. Last nights escape plan was fool proof! And somehow he got caught. His Dad would be so mad to think the training Dean did couldn't even get him out of Sonny's farm.   
"No prob. I do this for all the boys after they've been here a month. Though most are a little less eager to leave"  
Oh shit, Sonny thought Dean'd been thanking him. "I meant for getting the charges against me dropped. You didn't have to do that, I give you enough shit to not deserve it"  
"Well, being hungry's not a crime. It's the stealing that is. But I feel if you only do that once-"  
Dean made a 'I know something you don't' face at that.   
"-if you only do it once, you don't deserve a record. And seeing as how we can't find your pops anywhere, you can stay here as long as you want, Dean. I get the impression that won't be too long but despite the shit you've given me trying to keep tabs on you and leaving school mid day, you're doing good here." Sonny paused to gauge Dean's reactions before continuing "You're making friends. You've made the school wrestling team. I'm proud of you."   
Dean stared at the table and said nothing. Sonny guessed this was as good a time as any to talk to Dean without the other kids interrupting about a few thing that had Sonny concerned about Dean's background.   
"Let me ask you something, and I want you to be straight with me. Are you into the whole heavy-metal, devil-worshiping stuff?"  
"What!? No!"  
"Hey, I'm not – I'm not judging. It's just I found a few occult-looking symbols carved into your bedpost."  
Dean was not about to risk his safety over what some kid carer guy thought. "It's a long story"  
"We've-" Sonny was silenced by Dean's glare.   
"A very long story"  
"That story have anything to do with why you put the salt in front of your bunk door every night before bed?"  
Nosey bastard. "It's a family thing, so I can't really talk about it"  
"Can't or won't"  
Dean glared again, adding a little more 'I will kill you' to his expression.   
"So this the same family that left you here?" No reply. Sonny laughed, he hadn't got much personal stuff out of Dean this past month, he didn't know what he'd expected today but he may as well continue what he'd started. "What are you- you like, in the mob or something?"  
"Or something"  
"Care to expand on that?" No reply. Story time it is then, bore some answers out the kid.   
"I was part of this gang, right? They were my family. I lived, breathed, I would have even died for them. You know where it got me? 15 years in a correctional facility. And for what? Being loyal? To who? I should have been loyal to myself. Because you get one shot at this game, Dean, and when you look in the mirror, you want the guy looking back at you to be his own man."  
Dean scowled. "I'm happy with who I am. I'm awesome"   
"I know, I know. You're batman or whatever" Dean smirked at that which made Sonny smile. "But your Pops ain't everything s-"  
"Don't talk 'bout my dad like that. He's... misguided but he's the best." Definitely misguided. Sammy was probably a freakin' machine by now if Dad had been training him the whole month Dean was here.   
"He may be the best, but he's not everything. You don't have to be loyal to him, I mean hell, Dean. He's left you here a month now. What's the use in running back to him?"  
"I'm not running back to him"  
"Then why do you keep trying to escape?"  
"Do we have to talk about this here?" Dean gestured at the half full dinner they we're sat in.   
"Yes. No one's close enough to hear"  
"I keep running, because even though I'll admit the farm's nice. I have better things to do"  
"Like what? I've seen your school transcripts and police records. All you seem to do is hop from state to state and get in trouble for truancy and fighting"  
"Doesn't mean I've got nothing good to do. I have a family that needs me"  
"What family? Don't you get it? You're old man's left you here, Dean. I'm sure he'll come get you soon enough but right now he doesn't need you"  
Dean clenched his fist. "Stop making out I've been abandoned. You don't know my Dad. He probably has a good reason for leaving me here and anyway he's a grown man. He's not the one who needs me"  
"Then who el-" Sonny lowered his voice, more serious than when the whole conversation began. "Dean do you have any siblings?"  
"Why'd you wanna know?"  
"Dean just answer me." So many things made sense now. Why Dean wanted to leave, what he'd said about responsibility when he first arrived and why he'd stolen food.   
"No, you answer me first. I ain't telling you shit without good reason" Sonny could hear a hint of fear creeping into Dean's voice. That just about sealed the deal, he had someone young he was worried about.   
"So when the sheriff rang your old man and asked him if he fancied picking you up, like the day you got arrested. You know he said to let you rot in jail, so even though Billy didn't much like you 'cause y'know, you punched him, he asked your Dad if he thought he was being a little harsh just leaving you there, and your Dad sorta grunted apparently and mumbled something about being busy with work for the next couple months. He said if the jail didn't want you to send you back to the bungalow colony, he'd payed a months work of rent. So if you had a kid brother or sister staying with you, and your Dad hasn't been around much this month-"  
"Sammy's alone?"  
And bingo was his name-o. Well, technically Sammy was. But it didn't matter, Sonny had the information he needed. "How old is he?"  
"Would've turned ten this week"  
"That explains your most recent escape acts. Dean? You alright? I'm sure your brother's fine" Dean had gone very pale. "I know your dad made out he wouldn't be here for a couple months but I'm sure he swung by to pick up your brother"   
"My Dad's misguided. When my Mom died when I was four he decided Sam and I should learn to defend ourselves early on. He took me camping and hunting while Sam stayed with an uncle. He's taught us both basic map reading skills. I knew how to cook by the time I was eleven and by the time I was twelve Dad was leaving us alone for up to five weeks. Dad thinks Sam need to be toughened up. He knows Sam can cook but he doesn't know there isn't any money left to buy food. He probably figured it was fine to leave him."  
"I'll ring the cops. What's Sam look like?"  
"He's short. Like not little kid short but short for his age short. He might've grown a little in the last month but he looks more like an eight year old then a ten year old last time I saw him. He has big brown eyes and does a killer puppy dog expression, he's got longish brown curly hair. He's skinny. He dresses like me but normally buttons his shirt up and he wears sneakers not boots. And he's a messy toothbrusher and somehow still doesn't get the concept of wiping his shirt dry so it could have toothpaste stains on it. He'll respond to Sam, Sammy and who wants some lucky charms?" Dean rambled, trying to ignore the panic growing in his stomach.   
"He sound sweet, kid. You stay here and order something to eat, I'll go outside and ring the police" Sonny stood and ruffled Dean's hair as thought that'd reassure him before heading outside to use his cell. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sonny hung up the pay phone and swore quietly. How the hell would he explain this to Dean?  
"They seen my Dad?"  
"Shit!" Sonny spun around to see Dean behind him. "How long were you there?"  
"I was watching the whole time you called the cops and while you waited for a call back, then I came out when I saw you pick up your cell"  
"You at least eat whilst you stalked me?"  
"Not hungry"  
"Okay, judging by how you flipped at the mention of CPS that one time, you won't like this. Your Dad hasn't been seen all month but Sam decided to still turn up at school. They noticed he wasn't being looked after properly. Local CPS has a Sam Winchester matching the description you gave me in their custody-"  
"So what? He's in a group home? Foster family? Aren't they meant to contact family and try to fix the shitty relationships?"  
"They can't reach your Dad and they aren't keen to give a kid back to a teenage delinquent"  
Dean glared. "Fuck them. I want to see Sam."  
"Dean you can't r-"  
"The hell I can't! He's my family!"  
"No, you cut across me before I finished speaking. They would consider letting you have maybe an hour or two with him, possibly. It's just that Sam wasn't in his room this morning"  
Dean closed his eyes. "When'd they last see him?"  
"When he went to bed last night"  
"It's not been long enough get the police involved yet."  
"No but apparently they've sent a couple social workers out to scout for him"

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sam wasn't dumb, he knew from experience the CPS would send people out to look for him. So he spent the day hiding and didn't bother heading into the town until gone 8PM. He headed to the taxi rank outside the clubs he'd seen when he and Dean and explored the town and got into the first empty ça he saw.   
"Hey, kid. Ain't you a little young to be taking a cab alone?"  
"Exactly." Sam put the puppy dog eyes on. "An' my Daddy's expecting me back home tonight but my mom's too sick to drive me so I gotta take a cab and if I ain't home soon he's gonna be worried."   
Cute factor successful. The driver's heart melted a little at the pleading look on the little boys face. "Your Daddy gonna pay the cab fare when we get there or did your mom give you money?" Not that is mattered, honestly he was so cute the driver would probably take him anywhere for free.   
"My Dad c'n pay"  
"Alrigh'. Do you know your Daddy's address?"  
"Not the whole address. It's Sonny's home for boys."  
"I know the place. Your Daddy Sonny then?"  
"Yuh huh"  
"Okay sit tight, it shouldn't take too long to get there"

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sam settled in the cab and realised, for the first time that day, just how tired he was. The premonitions were tiring enough without the general lack of sleep that tended to accompany them. He glanced at his watch 8:45PM. Eh, it was getting dark. It wasn't too babyish to take a nap. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

At about 9PM Sonny headed outside, he could hear a little too much hollering from the boys playing soccer and went to investigate. He barely got one foot out the door before Stephen was in front of him yelling   
"There's a cab! There's a cab! We got a new kid but there's no cops! It's a cab!"  
"What d'you mean new kid?"  
"There's a cab just coming up the drive now and I doubt it's an adult coming /here/!"  
And with that he heard a man yell  
"Get out the damn way! I don't wanna hurt you boys by runn'n ya down!"  
Which was enough to have Sonny sprinting to investigate.   
Sonny reached the cab just as the driver got out. And was confused to be greeted with  
"I got your kid for you. You might wanna have words with his mom about his well being, he looks like shit"  
"You have a kid!?"  
"Who the hell would sleep with you!?"  
"Why didn't you tell us Sonny?"  
"You been hiding him from us? Don't want us to be a bad influence eh?"  
Sonny rubbed a hand over his face quickly. "Shut up, guys. Stephen go get my wallet. And I know how much is in there!" Sonny turned to the cab driver. "I don't have a kid, but I assume this one hasn't paid you. How much do I owe you?"  
"Well, I could've spent the last forty minutes taking at least two group of people from one bar to another. So we'll call it $50 and I'll go"  
The boys let out low whistles and surprised noises at the price until Sonny held up a hand to quiet them, he grabbed his wallet off Stephen who'd just returned and handed the money over.   
"Okay you've got your money, who's this mystery kid?"  
The driver shooed some boys out the way and opened the back door, leant in and scooped his passenger up. Using his foot to shut the door again he turned back to Sonny "He fell asleep pretty much straight away, you any idea who he is?"  
Curly brown hair, size of your average eight year old, plaid shirt buttoned up, one sneaker tied, one sneaker with the laces loose, toothpaste stains on his shirt.   
"Can he do a killer puppy dog expression?"  
"Yeah man. Cutest thing ever."  
"I think I know who he is." Sonny carefully took the boy from the driver. "Thanks, man. Hey, Daniel. You're a fast runner. Sprint up to your bunk. Tell Dean I think his brother's been found"


	14. Chapter 13- Reunited

Chapter 13.   
Location: Hurleyville, New York.  
Date: May 7th 2008.   
Case: Demon. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

"DEAN! DEAN!"  
Dean rolled over on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head.   
"DEAN" someone shook his ankle.   
Dean kicked them, "Fuck off".   
"No dumbass, it's important"  
Dean lifted the pillow and rolled onto his back, staring at boy who'd interrupted his planning. "Daniel, you very rarely have anything important to say so please get the fuck off me before I break your arm, then leave me the fuck alone because I'm busy"  
"Sonny thinks they've found some brother of yours or something"  
Dean was out of bed in a second. "Sammy? Where is he? Do the cops have him? Did they find him at the bungalow? Has he eaten? Is he coming here? Shit. I knew he'd be found but not that fast, he's a good hider. Did they say if he was hurt? Where was he?"  
Daniel did an amazing impression of an idiot and blinked slowly. "I think he's here now?"  
"What do you mean think!?" Dean grabbed Daniel's arm and started tugging the boy out the door. "Where here? Does Sonny have him? How is he?"  
"He was outside he came in a cab"  
Dean ran down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping, skidded into the hallway, yanked the door open and ran down the driveway to the cluster of kids surrounding Sonny.  
"Isn't he a little young to be in trouble enough to come here?"  
"He can't stay here he's too little to do chores and he probably still pees the bed and I ain't washing that"  
Dean stopped on the outskirts of the group which had grown to include about ten boys now. Eleven counting Dean.   
"Recognise him?" Sonny tilted his arms so Dean could see the face of the boy that lay in his arms.   
Dean nodded, he was not gonna cry in front of the other kids. He wasn't! And he couldn't speak unless he wanted to let on he was about to cry, so instead he just lifted his arms and beckoned that Sonny put the boy in them.   
"Take it that that means we've found Sam" Sonny said as he passed Dean the sleeping child.   
Dean nodded and carefully manoeuvred Sam so he was slumped on his hip instead of cradled in his arms.   
"Can I take him inside?"  
"Sure. Boys you stay out here and finish your soccer, I don't want you to be coming inside all the time and bothering Dean or myself so you can have extended free time. Go to your rooms and wash up at nine thirty, lights out at ten today" Sonny addressed the rest of the group before putting his hand on Dean's back and pushing him gently towards the farm house. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---  
"Doesn't he look sweet when he sleeps? Can I wake him up?"  
Sonny looked at where Dean was crouched in front of the sofa that Sam was slumped on sleeping. "He's your brother. I don't see why the hell not"  
Dean reached out and started to tickle Sam's stomach.   
"Nggyeaahhnn!" Sam squealed, too sleepy to form a real protest as he curled up around Dean's hand.   
Sonny snorted at the sound but Dean just tickled more and used his other hand to gently shake Sam's arm. "Saaammmmyyy. Saaam. C'mon, Buddy wake up. Wake up for me."  
Sam groaned and sleepily batted Dean away.   
"Wake up for Dean, Buddy. I gotta see you're alright"  
Sam froze in his sleepy protestations. Dean? Wake up for Dean? Was he at this Sonny's place already? Was Dean here? Sam slowly opened one eye and used it to study the face of the boy in front of him. "Deee!" Sam grinned and threw himself off the couch and into his older brother.   
Dean took a second to recover from being thrown on the floor before his face broke into grin that matched his little brother's and he buried his face in Sam's hair, mumbling nonsense to the younger boy. Dean carefully lay down on the floor and held Sam tight to his chest, pressing the odd kiss to his head until he felt Sam start to wriggle a lot. He loosened his grip and Sam slowly got himself into a push up position on Dean's chest. "You left"  
Dean put his hand under Sam's chest to support him. "To go shopping for food for you, squirt"  
"No, you left for ages"  
"I know I'm sorry"  
Sam huffed like Dean wasn't quite getting it. "Deeaaahhnn. I was worried abou' you"  
Dean and Sonny both grinned at that.   
"Same, bud. Didn't know how I was gonna get you fed if I wasn't even living with you"  
Sam rolled off Dean's chest to lie next to his brother. "Idiot. I can feed myself"


	15. Chapter 14- John finds out.

Chapter 14  
Location: Unknown  
Date: September 28th 2009.   
Case: Angry parent. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

To put it in simple terms, John was goddam confused. He he had been hunting a demon and when not only did he end up finding Dean, but Sam too. The boys had had a better lead on the demon than John and were, apparently, trying to take it on themselves.   
That was almost a year and a half ago. John had spent the past year questioning the boys on how Sam found Dean, how they knew about the demon John had literally chased in from another state, why Dean insisted on seeing to Sam after his nightmares and not letting the boy's own father near him. Now he wasn't confused anymore. He was goddam furious.   
"Dean, there's a reason people perceive Sam as the more intelligent child. Though he is unfortunately impressionable. You see, alone without your influence, I doubt he would've concluded thAT I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS"  
"Are you calling me dumb? I sense a hidden insult?"  
"No, idiot. I'm saying, Sam could hardly hide this from me forever. So why did you tell him not to tell me"  
Dean shrugged "Maybe because your instant reaction is to yell"  
"OF COURSE I'M YELLING. WHO WOULDN'T BE YELLING!? YOU JUST TOLD ME MY BABY BOY HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE MONSTER THAT KILLED HIS MOTHER. You think I'm gonna take that calmly, huh? Think I WOULDN'T BE GODDAM WORRIED"  
"I didn't yell when I found out" Dean muttered a little more petulantly than his age of 17 should allow. "Why are you worried!? Yellow eye's never tried to hurt Sam with it"  
"If Sam can figure out where the demon is, dontcha think, maybe, it could be a two way street? And that he could, potentially, find us and use that against us?"  
"Whatever, Dad. Just let me see to Sam."  
"He's 11, he doesn't need a hug after every scary dream."  
"Well how about a hug every time I get home from work?"  
"Nope. Now tell me, what do you know about these dreams. Sam wouldn't say anything once he realised I caught on that I'd guessed these dreams weren't normal"  
"Well that's a lie. By the looks of him, I'd say you slapped a bit more information than that out of him"  
John glared. "Don't make me hit some details outta you too"  
"Fine! You may as well know now. If he concentrates real hard he can remember the smaller details. Street names, or a car number plate or unique graffiti or billboard advert. Happy now?"  
John glared at Dean. "Your attitude tonight is disgusting, boy."  
"Brilliant response, Dad" Dean stood and made to walk towards Sam.   
"Uh uh. What else do you know?" John grabbed Dean's shirt to stop him reaching Sam.   
"Nothing, Dad. Jesus" Dean tugged at his collar and grinned. "Loosen up".   
John stepped on Dean's foot as he got as close as he could to his son. "You better not be lying."  
Dean wrinkles his nose at the stink of whiskey on John's breath. "Couldn't hold on until I got home, could you?"  
"Shut up, boy. Get packed. We're going to Bobby's when I'm back"


	16. Chapter 15- Promises

Chapter 15

Location: Olympia, Washington.  
Date: June 6th 2010.   
Case: -

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sam squirmed, he hated this. He pushed the hot drink away from him, pulling a face at the putrid scent the foreign herbs were emitting. The twelve year old knew all too well it tasted even worse.   
He weighed up the chances of getting out of his new type of training tonight. Slim to none, this demon they were chasing could be a link to yellow eyes. This drink could spark a premonition that may help them track this demon.   
But Sam would try. Dean made sure his little brother didn't give up. Blowing his fringe out his sight, Sam looked at his father through his eye lashes. Puppy dog face level set to max. "Daad" Sam added just a hint of a whine, not enough to irritate John. "Do I have to? It taste like minty cow shit and I don' like mint. You know that"  
John leaned back in his chair and stared silently at his youngest son.   
Sam groaned, his Dad may not have said anything but that expression definitely meant 'grow up and shut up'. If he didn't drink up fast the tick starting in John's left eye would leave and the shouting would replace it. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Dean hated this. He normally got jobs in bars or supermarkets, places with a uniform of black clothes or a set polo shirt.  
This place? He had to dress smart. Wear things from the retailers formal section with the workwear allowance they gave him. But at least this company was pretty good at letting him leave on time.   
He peeked at the digital clocks on the till closest to him, he had a minute left on his shift. No point starting to clear the next lot of empty hangers away. He counted down the seconds and clocked out. Free to go! He'd be back just in time to get some food cooking for Sammy so the kid could eat when he got back from school. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Whistling as he crossed the motel parking lot Dean raised his eyebrows when he noticed the impala parked outside their room.   
He let himself in and stood in the doorway, assessing his fathers mood. If he was home early, chances are the families he was interviewing had nothing useful to say. That always left him grumpy.   
"Hey, Dad. Back early?"  
"Yeah, skipped the second family visit. First lot were pretty informative. Think I got what I need"   
Dean's eyebrows shot up for the second time in five minutes.   
"Nice" he commented. "It's 'bout time the public started being more help than hindrance to us"  
John nodded, approving his eldest's view on the public.   
"Uhh, you drinking summin outta Sammy's mug, Dad? You know the kid is fussy 'bout his train mug. You break it and he'll go apeshit on ya"  
A small smile started at the corner of John's mouth. "Sam had a vision. Fell asleep in math, I got called to pick him up because he was ill after"  
"...you ain't makin' him drink that crap again are you? He's had one vision today. Let him chill for the night. C'mon Dad, you know he loves it when you watch TV with us"  
"Ain't making him do shit"  
"That's a first"  
John's face hardened. "Watch your tone with me, I ain't lying. Check the mug, it's still full"  
Dean checked. "Huh, where's Sam gone to then? You actually letting him off the hook?"  
"Nope, nose bleed"  
That was the end of the conversation. John thought that if Dean moved that fast when he ordered him to do something the boy wouldn't get half the amount of clips around the ear.  
Dean knocked once and immediately let himself into the bathroom.   
"Sammy, man. How's it going. C'mere, let me clean you up" Dean pulled Sam to him and gently washed dried blood from his face and hands whilst Sam continued trying to hold tissue to his face. "Premonition nose bleed or..?"  
"Overheating, I think" Sam replied, sounding congested and nasally from pinching his nostirls.   
"Really?"  
"Mhm"  
"Then how come your nose is swelling"  
Silence.  
"Sam"  
Sam shrugged.   
"Dad's really getting out of hand, ain't he?" Dean sighed.   
"He's not any worse than he was. Just...more frequent. He even hit you sober the other day. He never hurts us bad anyway"  
"He shouldn't even be slapping us, let alone a few kicks and punches"  
"We aren't normal kids"  
"I know, kiddo. Don't mean he can't treat us like one though" Dean grinned suddenly "I'm 18 after all, and Dad means well but he's a shitty parents. Let's be honest. We could leave"  
Sam rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. You say that every time. Say that next time that bastard wakes us up at 3AM for sparring that you'll take us away"  
"Yeah, well maybe I will"  
"Nah. You could never do it to Dad. I could never do it, he means well. 's enough to make me stay for now"  
"You hate this life, you say it every time we move. We could do it, Sammy. If he gets worse"  
Sam put on a low voice, impersonating his father. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Dean-o".


	17. Chapter 16- Winchester luck.

Chapter 16.  
Location: Hurleyville, New York  
Date: May 28th 2011.   
Case: - 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

The Winchesters were never very lucky. And, needles to say, things went from bad to worse. Barely a day passed between Sam's 12th and 13th birthday when they weren't blue and black.   
John Winchester had a good soul, originally. But years of anguish and self-torment his wife's death was enough to turn a good man bad.  
He never hospitalised his boys. Though that was probably because he knew how to set noses, stitch up cuts and care for fractured ribs.   
He never stopped hating himself for becoming the guy he did, but he also never stopped hitting his two sons. They never truly realised how badly they were treated. Every one got a smack here and there, right? And those times he really laid in to them? It was just sparring practise.   
To start with, John drank to forget Mary. It wasn't even a major issue back then, his drinking that is. But one day he just couldn't take it. Sam wouldn't stop screaming, Dean wouldn't stop crying and the six year old just got in the way and got hit. John hadn't meant to lash out.  
After that he drank to forget himself, the more he drank. Well, you can guess how that sentence ends.   
Sure, the boys weren't treated like the kids in cases you see on the news. But those kids actually end up dead, it's why they're in the news. And, just because he never snapped their arms in half didn't make it acceptable that he shattered their dreams and split their skin open with his knuckles.   
Besides, he could've at least kept them well fed.. He didn't even keep himself well fed. He didn't deserve Sam and Dean's love. He knew their leaving was for the best. Dean was starting to twig just how fucked up John was, Sam own realisation wouldn't be far behind. Best they went before they both came to truly loathe him.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you're meant to kill of characters in an epilogue...  
> Anyway, I had a lesson on correct comma use today so I have a feeling now that I have many punctuational mistakes in this. Working on it.

Epilogue. 

Sonny didn't think he'd see Dean again. And, man. To say he was glad the kid left his Dad was an understatement. Technically, he was a boys home for boys aged 12-18. But he could let a 19 year old in if he needed refuge. Or if the aforementioned 19 year old was someone Sonny knew wouldn't cause any trouble.   
He gave the boys first turn in the shower and a hot meal and sorted out the spare room, moving (with help, he was getting old) an empty bed in from one the bunks so they wouldn't have to sleep apart for the first night.   
He had hope for these two. He'd contacted their Uncle Bobby at Deans' insistence and after a lot of arguing it was agreed they could stay with him for a while. Sonny's was somewhere John wouldn't think to check if he came a-looking.   
The boys told Sonny all about hunting when he got himself a little ghost issue. Soon enough they found themselves with Bobby, Sonny kept in touch. 

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

The Winchesters were never very lucky. And, needles to say, things went from bad to worse.  
They got better for a while. Dean worked days at Bobby's, nights at a bar. Sam excelled in school, making tons of friends. He loved staying in one town and almost didn't accept his place in Stanford in order to avoid moving again. But all his friends were moving, and he could visit during holidays. He visited every holiday, Dean travelled to see him in between breaks. During one such visit Yellow-Eyes popped along to and killed Sam's beloved Jessica. Dean quit his job and started hunting again. Ensuring his baby brother didn't go all John crazy on their asses in his need for revenge.   
Sonny and Bobby both got regular updates saying they were enjoying their 'road trip', claiming Sam was feeling better every day but wasn't ready to get back to school yet. Jess's death was still too fresh.

\---SPN-SPN-SPN---

Sonny didn't think he'd see Sam or Dean for a while.   
He definitely didn't think he'd see them like this again.   
Sam was being carried by Dean and his Uncle Bobby. Sonny was no doctor, but he doubted the kid wasn't gonna be alive much longer.  
They got Sam up to the spare room before any other kids could see him and laid him out the bed. Sonny stood with Bobby with their backs to wall and watched as Dean comforted his brother who mewled and whined piteously when he could muster the strength to. The boy'd lost too much blood to actually understand what his big brother was saying.  
"What happened?" Sonny asked. Speaking was hard with a lump in your throat.   
"Demon took him to Cold Oak. Some bastard stabbed him in the back. Tried fixing him but he's too weak. Didn't think he'd make the journey here, but Dean insisted we tried and Sam's a stubborn bastard. Not that he's lucid enough to know we were coming here". That's all Bobby said for a long time. The older men were content to silently watch over Sam in his last hour.   
Whilst they watched, Dean talked. 

"In an old car from Kansas with a trunk full of knives,   
Lived two brothers with incredible lives,   
Side by side they shared their bread,  
They brushed their teeth and went to bed.

They smiled at the good,  
Ganked all the bad.

And often, they were very, very sad."

Sam's eyes had long since closed and his chest had stilled a while ago, he hadn't heard Dean repeating one of his favourite alterations of one of his favourite childhood stories.   
Dean kept going until his voice faded.


End file.
